Michael An Gof
Michael Joseph, better known as Michael An Gof ("Michael the Blacksmith") was a Cornish blacksmith who became a leader of the Cornish Rebellion of 1497. An Gof lived in St. Keverne, a village in the Lizard Peninsula of Cornwall. He was well known among the villagers for being a very outspoken critic of the English government, and held much influence with them. In 1496, King Henry VII levied heavy taxes on Cornwall, for he was preparing to launch a military campaign against the Scots, who supported a pretender. The Cornish were greatly upset by this, as previous kings had granted Cornwall exemptions from certain taxes. Along with lawyer Thomas Flamank, An Gof incited the peasants of Cornwall into an armed revolt against Henry. Initially about only six-thousand men strong, An Gof's army swelled in numbers as they marched towards London, and were even joined by some minor members of the nobility. However, after failing to gain any significant amount of supporters in the historically rebellious town of Kent, moral began to drop. Henry had been carefully watching the rebels' movements, and decided to strike. He ordered the army meant for the Scottish campaign to march on the rebels. Some minor inconclusive skirmishes occurred between the two armies. Despite the falling moral, An Gof's leadership kept the army together until they were soundly defeated by royal forces at the Battle of Deptford Bridge. An Gof fled the battlefield, but was quickly found and captured. He was sentenced to death, and was hanged, drawn, and quartered. His head was mounted on a pike at London Bridge. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Pier Gerlofs Donia (by MilenHD ) The battle begins at Cornish beach Pier and 4 of his Frisian rebels are relaxing near tree,suddenly one of the Frisians were shot in the head. Pier:1234 Michael:12345 Pier and the Frisians get up and charge at the Michael and the Cornish rebels,one of the Frisians rushing with his pike impales one of the Cornish rebels. Pier:1234 Michael:1234 But the Frisian pikemen was shot by Michael's arquebus.then Michael grab his longsword and rush toward other Frisians. Pier:123 Michael:1234 Pier swings his zweihander decapitating one of the Cornish rebels,but in the mean time one of the Cornish rebels stab a Frisian with his bill. Pier:12 Michael:123 Then Michael swing his longsword slicing the head of the Frisian rebels,but suddenly Pier decapitate with his zweihander one of the Cornish rebels in half. Pier:1 Michael:12 Than Pier charge at Michael but one of the rebels attack Pier with a smith hammer,making a good strike the rebel knocks Pier's zweihander But Pier pulls out his giant meat cleaver,cutting the rebels throat. Pier:1 Michael:1 Than both leaders roars and charge at each other and clash in dual,Pier with the giant cleaver and Michael with his longsword.Michael spins and try to cut through Pier's armor but no success,then Pier somewhat knock Michael on the grass and with one more swing he decapitates him. Pier:1 Michael:0 Seeing there's no more Cornish rebels and Pier roars in victory. Expert's Opinion The reason why Pier won is that he has better special and mid range weapons,he is also better general than Michael.He is more stronger and bigger than Michael. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Warriors without Battles